Ceasar and the Evil Soulkeeper
by Alpha Deathclaw
Summary: When Ceasar's Oshawott perishes in a fire, he sets out to return him from the afterlife with the company of Darkrai, Aggron and Staraptor. If he survives this, he will not only save Oshawott but all life itself. Will he succeed? Incomplete


CEASAR AND THE ROGUE SOULKEEPER by CharizardsMaster

** PROLOGUE**

In the Sinnoh region, the life of Ceasar Temple was going on. Little did he know that on this day, not only would his life change but the world, you could even say the universe, would change. For after a freak accident that sent his beloved Oshawott to the afterlife, a legendary Pokemon came down to tell him that he could save it, as well as the fact that that legend, namedly Darkrai, would assist him on his quest to battle Dusknoir, the rogue soulkeeper. Now, Ceasar is asleep. Our story begins right...about...now.

** CHAPTER 1**

** Aggron and Staraptor-The Battle**

"Ugh...where...where am I?", yawned a half asleep figure. It looked at it's surroundings, surveying them closely. This figure is our story's hero, Ceasar. He's an avid Pokemon trainer, and is a very skilled battler. Anyway... he turned to his side to see one of his most faithful companions... his Wurmple. This particular creature had been with him since his journey began, way back in Twinleaf Town, when it had saved him from a pack of enraged, wild Bidoof. It had been 8 years since that day, yet he could still feel the teethmarks. "Wurmple... Wurm!", it squeaked with glee. "Ugh... you too, mate.", replied our dozy hero, giving his follower a pat. He stood up, got dressed and went into one of his rooms. After a few more hours of rest, he finally got onto his travels. Moving on... As soon as he walked out of Sunyshore City and into the grasslands around, he was jumped by a Staraptor. "STARAPTTOOOORRR!", it cried out. Now, our protagonist had not seen this kind of creature before. "What an interesting creature...", Ceasar muttered to himself. "Alright, go Aggron!", he exclaimed. He grabbed a blue-ish Poke ball from his plain, beige bag and threw it. From it came another one of his trusted Pokemon, Aggron. An intimidating figure, it was; standing at nearly 7 feet, it had the stance of a commando, eyes like a snake was glaring at you, a voice so deep it was like a million drums exploded around it every time it even whispered and claws the size of a butcher's knife. "AAGGGRRROONNN!", it roared. "Alright, pal, use Metal Claw!", Ceasar commanded in a calm but stern voice. "Agg...RRROOOONNNNN!". At this moment, it leapt from a tree, launching itself onto the airborne beast and swiping it with one of it's collosal claws. This sent the Staraptor in a rapid, downwards descent into the trunk of a tree... "Star... star... staraptor...", coughed the creature in agony. It had a huge cut just below it's head, a lump of missing feathers and a misshapen claw. While Ceasar was analysing the injuries in sorrow, the attacker stepped to it's victim in a pool of guilt. "Agg...? Aggron... Agg...", it sighed, and sat down next to his master. Oblivious to this, Ceasar lifted the injured creature, cupping it in his arms. It whispered to the fallen Staraptor, "Don't worry, it's gonna be OK. I'm sorry, Staraptor. But we're gonna get you to a Pokemon center, and get you back in your prime. That OK?". The creature in his arms nodded in reassurance.

** CHAPTER 2**

** Goodbye, little Oshawott**

Ceasar had only just entered the Pokemon Center when everyone noticed the state his newly found bird was. Everyone stared with sympathy filled eyes at the Staraptor, who was squealing in pain. "What's everyone staring... WOAH. Sir, did... whuh... what happened? Oh no time for that, we must get this poor thing back to health.", said a voice. The speaker stepped out... it was a nurse from the center. But before Ceasar could speak a word, she grabbed the ailing bird from his arms, and dashed to the counter of which she was originally at. "Alright... stay still!" But the Staraptor did not do that. Instead, it squirmed and wriggled, all whilst watching his new friend with saddened eyes. As soon as the nurse even got close to the cut, Staraptor summoned all it's might, stood up and stared at the woman who tried to heal it. She stared back. There was a moment's silence before it turned around and tried to fly towards Ceasar... but, because of the state it was in, failed. It fell to the floor, giving it further injuries, before wriggling it's talons helplessly. Then, Staraptor looked up to see his master's face and smiled. Ceasar smiled back. Then, he lifted the helpless creature up and showed it a Luxury Ball. The bird smiled when the ball opened, and vanished into it. To see what all the commotion was, two of Ceasar's Pokemon, an Oshawott and a Magnezone, flung out of their spherical cages. But they saw they were too late. "Osha... oshaaaa...", sighed Oshawott, before looking up at Ceasar cutely, as if to ask, "Can I walk with you?". It's master nodded, as if he knew what he meant. Ceasar's Magnezone, however, was not so carefree. As the quartet walked out of the pokemon center, it lowered it's eyebrows and stared at it's owner. Ceasar knew what would happen... ZAP! Ceasar was in a cell of electricity. "Aaarrgghh! Magnezone! That's the third time this week!". Whilst it was charging it's beam, however, Oshawott jumped infront of it, wishing to show how loyal it was to his friend. "Mag...ne...ZOONNEEE!", yelled the steel beast, as a yellow wave flew out around it. In shock that Magnezone would do such a brutal thing to his master who had rescued him, Oshawott leapt out in front of Magnezone and took the attack, releasing Ceasar from his electric hell. Oshawott got injured badly... he was shocked badly, he was bruised all over... but that was just the beginning. To the prying eyes of passers-by, a wave of thunder shot out from Magnezone, who was highly elevated by now, hitting Oshawott right on his scalchop. The horror went on for about half a minute, before stopping to the relief of Ceasar and his Pokemon. Oshawott had, meanwhile, set ablaze. "OSHAWOTTTT! OSHA-A-A-A-AAAHHH...", it cried out in intense pain. This had attracted the eyes of Ceasar, who was doing all he could to put out the fire. But it was to no avail. As the fire continued, Oshawott collapsed, rolled onto the floor, and gazed at Ceasar. "Oshawott! Are you OK? Please tell me so, little guy.", sobbed his master. Oshawott wriggled about and cried in pain. Ceasar picked him up in sadness and held him to his chest. It caused the water-type to calm down and stop wriggling. It's cries quietened. "Is this better?", asked it's master in relief. There was no reply. Ceasar held Oshawott to his face, taking in the details. The little otter-like creature wasn't breathing. It's eyes were closed. It was pretty much scalded all over. Which could only mean one thing, and Ceasar, as well as all of his Pokemon, who were with him now, were to realise this: Oshawott had perished in the inferno. Ceasar was, right now, upset beyond words. Many sad voices surrounded him. Wurmple and Aggron began to dig the little fellow's final resting place mournfully, as silence fell across the land.

MEANWHILE, IN THE HEAVENS ABOVE... In the sky, many legends watched as Ceasar laid Oshawott to rest. They conversed among themselves, as they had come to realize who Ceasar was: the Pokemon Champion of all the world. They had watched as he'd fought Team Plasma and Team Rocket both at once, all to save the legends. Silence fell. There was not a sound. The wind blew, providing the only speaking until, finally, Palkia broke the silence. "Wait a second... I've had an idea!". Arceus, the leader of the group, was curious. "Go on, Palkia." "If one of us can go down to tell Ceasar that if he can convince the soulkeeper of the west, Dusknoir, to let him have Oshawott back... will that cheer him up?" "Hmm... I believe you are onto something there!", agreed Giratina. "Yeah, he is!", replied Arceus. "Hang on... I have found one flaw with Palkia's marvellous plan.", interrupted Dialga. Dialga, you see, had been Palkia's rival ever since they had fought each other. Palkia had not just beaten Dialga. Palkia had humiliated him. Dialga continued, "Which one of us should go down there? Last time, everybody had searched for us, trying to capture us. We don't want that happening again?" "I suppose he's right...", replied Rayquaza. "To add to that, well... isn't the Soulkeeper that...", claimed Zekrom. It gulped. "...the...that Dusknoir that went rogue and will demolish anyone in its path?", it continued, with a dreaded quiver. "Well... any volunteers?", asked Arceus. Once again, silence. No Pokemon had the courage to go down to Earth. Or, rather, nearly no Pokemon did... "I'll do it.", said a mysterious voice. The speaker moved forwards. The legends in the sky all made way, as one Pokemon crusaded through them. That one Pokemon, that one was destined to save not only Ceasar's Oshawott, but the universe itself, was a valiant crusader. It's name was... Darkrai. "You are you sure you want to do this?", asked Arceus, in awe and respect. "Yes. I am.", replied Darkrai.

** CHAPTER 3**

** The dark king cometh from the heavens**

A day had passed since the fatal events of that day. As Darkrai was preparing for his journey to Earth, our hero was still getting over his loss. As you would be when one of your treasured friends was killed by one of your followers, Ceasar was rather mad at his Magnezone, who had done all of this. So, he was, at this moment in time, releasing his electric Pokemon into the wild. "Magne...? Mag...", the killer whimpered. "Look, if you're going to keep doing this, you are going to end up send another one of my Pokemon to a *very* early grave. It's saddening enough having to say "another" in that sentence... so, I have to do this. It's for your own good.", replied Ceasar, in a calm tone that hid his inner rage. "Magnezone...", sighed Magnezone in agreeance. So, his owner returned Magnezone to his Poke ball, swung his arm back and forward... and let go. The Magnezone had been released into the forest. The next time Ceasar would see his former Pokemon... well, more on that later. For the while, let's just say that Magnezone wasn't cut out for life in the wild. OK... where were we? Ah, yes... After this, Ceasar decided that he needed another Pokemon to fill Magnezone's (metaphoric, of course) boots. So, he wondered out to the forests of Eterna City. But it was no use. After an hour or so, Ceasar gave up in the middle of Eterna Forest... or, rather, he was about to. As he sat down and sighed, hand below chin, his Nidoking came out to console him. "Nido nido?", it asked. What it did not realize was that it's owner was oblivious to this. For, you see, Ceasar's eyes were fixed onto a void of darkness opening before him. After a minute of silence, suspence and curiousity, a figure finally scrambled out from the void. It was a dark figure. It was a medium sized figure. It was... "D...da...Darkrai?", said Ceasar in shock. Both his and Nidoking's eyes were fixed on the legend. What made him have another hard shock was another thing... "Yes, it is me. I have come down from the heavens to tell you something.", Darkrai bellowed. Ceasar was in a state of shock to see a talking Pokemon, not least a legendary. Now, you may be checking up at the ending of Chapter 2, reading how Ceasar fought to save the legendaries, thinking... "Hang on?". Well, you see, he hadn't met the legends, he knew they were there. Back to relevancy, then... "I have come to inform you that there is a way to get Oshawott back... you must confront the Soulkeeper.", continued Darkrai. "...whuh...what? You came all the way down here just to tell me how to bring back Oshawott?", Ceasar asked. Darkrai nodded triumphantly, as if it was smiling. All of a sudden, Ceasar collected his nerve, stood up and walked towards Darkrai. "Thank you.", he whispered. Then, the team walked off...

IN THE LAIR OF THE SOULKEEPER... The lair was a dark, horrific place. It was lit up only by the eyes of the inhabitants of the underworld, the lair of the soulkeeper... "Well, well... what have we got here?", whispered the soulkeeper. "A poor little Oshawott? Aww, how cute... NOT. Pagahahah!" His voice brought a horrible shiver with it, that would freeze you dead if the Dusknoir was just a little crueller. Which hardly seemed possible. "Where did you get him?" "We snatched him from a poor sod named Ceasar, a friend of the legends.", replied Tyranitar. I should probably explain a bit more about this. You see, all of you know about the afterlife, I assume. Where when you die, you go to Purgatory, and if you led a good life, you were rewarded, and all of that stuff? In this world, that doesn't happen. When all Pokemon die, they go to the Soulkeeper. It's the way things work, after a freakishly overpowered Dusknoir convinced a legendary dragon, Giratina, to convince the seer of all, Arceus, to make this Dusknoir that had all capabilities: talking, immense power, a lot of things. (most horrifically, the ability to morph into anything) the Soulkeeper. After seeing what had been the cause of that, Giratina was banished from the skies and sent into Distortion World... but the Dusknoir made a deal to the Giratina that, regarding the dragon should stay loyal for all eternity, he would free the dragon from the hell. They agreed. Also, the minions of the underworld? Well, the main ones you'll focus on are... Giratina, Tyranitar, Hydreigon and Dragonite. All of them, and Dusknoir are working to overthrow the legendary Pokemon, and become the new ones. Well, anyway... "You see, we convinced Ceasar's Magnezone to burn Oshawott in an inferno, by tricking it into taking an electric for it's owner. If Oshawott didn't take it, then Ceasar would have burnt to a crisp. Just as good...", continued Dragonite, in a harsh voice. "P-p-puh-please don't hurt me... I'll do anything... just don't hurt me...", squeaked Oshawott. "You really think we'd let you, a pathetic cr-", Dusknoir started. All of a sudden, Honchkrow burst through the door to the lair. "Sir!", it shouted in a valiant way. "Yes?", Dusknoir replied. "One of the legendaries has gone down to ge...get Ceasar to...come down and...get his Oshawott back." "BAH! You think we care? You good-for-nothing wimp! Consider yourself banished into Distortion World.", replied Dusknoir. He wasn't just cruel. He was, in essence, the Pokedevil. Honchkrow waddled out of the room, like a Piplup. Once out, it burst into tears. "Where were we? Ah yes. You really think we need the help of a pathetic, shitty Oshawott? Escort him to his cell. You'll enjoy it here, Oshawott. You won't be leaving... EVER."

** CHAPTER 4**

**Lucario and Riolu... and another dead body?**

Back on Earth, Ceasar was in a battle with a Pokemon he'd never seen before: Lucario. "SERPERIOR! Use Giga Drain!", he commanded. "SsssERPERIOR!", the Serperior replied. Serperior was constricting the helpless Lucario, biting and headbutting it in a brutal display of loyalty. Lucario was bleeding, coughing and crying for help. But Serperior took no prisoners. Even when the poor creature collapsed, he didn't stop the constriction there. Lucario opened his eyes, and looking around. He noticed Ceasar- and Darkrai- had a good aura. He smiled, and summoned all his strength to wave. Ceasar waved back. Serperior was about to rip his hand off, when Ceasar, Darkrai and Lucario noticed something. Something was off about Serperior. His eyes weren't always red. He wasn't this aggresive. Something's wrong. Oh my god. He's... he's... he's... "Possessed is the word you are looking for.", Darkrai said. Ceasar just stared in shock. Can Darkrai read minds? "Yes I can.", Darkrai replied. Ceasar just stared in awe. Whilst Serperior was bloodthirstily strangling Lucario, who was lying in a pool of blood, Staraptor came out and so one of the world's most intense midair battles began. Staraptor was flying away from the area. Serperior was biting at him. Staraptor pecked Serperior back. Serperior bit into his featherless wound. In rage, Staraptor clawed into the heart of Serperior. There was a piercing sound. Serperior's mouth gaped open, his eyes motionless. Staraptor moved his claw in and out of the wound he'd caused. Serperior coughed, blood falling to the earth far below. Staraptor moved his talon in deeper...deeper...deeper...and then BAM! He tore his talon out at immense speed, and Serperior's heart along with it. Serperior's head dangled down. It was motionless. Staraptor was tired of this, so he let go of Serperior, and the evil serpent's heart along with it. Meanwhile, Lucario squirmed closer. He moved his hand forward, and pulled his self to Ceasar. "Don't worry. The bad Pokemon's gone now. You're gonna be OK.". Those are the exact words that Ceasar whispered into the downed Lucario's ear. He put out his hand, and Lucario grabbed it. Then, with a mighty heave, Ceasar pulled the fallen Aura Pokemon to it's feet. "It's gonna be OK.", said the heroic protagonist of this tale. With this happening, something barked behind them. "Luca... lucari...o...", coughed the wounded jackal. The being cried at the sight of it's former father figure in such pain. Ceasar turned around to notice the little Riolu, and took sympathy on it. "Is this your daddy?", he asked. The Riolu nodded, wiping away a tear. Darkrai interrupted the reunion with news: "I can heal the Lucario, if you'd like.", it said. "You can? Please do it, buddy.", Ceasar replied. So Darkrai proceeded to place a hand on Lucario's forehead. Then, fur grew back onto it's wounds. The bleeding stopped and dried up. Lucario was healed. Riolu went to the friend of the saviour of his father. He then smiled at the red-haired Ceasar. Ceasar smiled back. He picked up the baby Pokemon and cradled it. The gang got two new members... Meanwhile, in the underworld:

"Well, hello there!", yelled the Dusknoir. "Greetingsssss...", replied Serperior. "I usssssed to be one of Ceassssssar'sssssss Pokemon, ssssssssso I can tell you a lot about him." "Excellent... a helper... welcome aboard, Minion.". What Staraptor did not know was that the Serperior that it killed was immensley powerful, and a formidable foe... NORMALLY. When it was possessed, it was nearly just lucked that saved the Predator Pokemon. So, as a minion of the underworld... the world is truly endangered.


End file.
